


Bubbles in Clouded Minds

by thesassykels66



Category: dan and phil
Genre: 2012 Phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, Anxiety, Depression, Phan Fluff, bubble baths, danisnotonfire - Freeform, soft, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: "I will draw you the sickest bubble bath and have you in bed at 6 pm" except it's from 2012 and soft





	Bubbles in Clouded Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly for myself because I've been feeling rather down lately too. So take a gander. Nothing super triggering just Phil being cute and helpful to a super quiet Dan

Dan was down. It was no secret. He had spent all day lying around their flat. Breathing, sighing, making no movements of any kind. Phil wished he could get inside his head just for a minute to see what was bothering him. To see if it was something he could help take care of or diminish in the slightest way. Phil could tell that although he was sitting right next to him, Dan wasn't there. His eyes were watching the screen and yet there was no life to them. The day was a write off for him when Phil knew he had tasks to do.

The afternoon drew dull and Phil could nearly smell that it had been a few days since Dan had showered. He was still wearing the same pajamas he had worn a week ago. He assumes they hadn't been washed. Phil collectively sat his late lunch made for two, but only served one, in the sink and sighed looking over at the poor boy lost in space.

"Would you like me to draw you a bubble bath?" Phil asked in a soft tone. It was the first time Dan looked at him all day. His eyes saying words that his mouth couldn't. Phil led his feet to the bathroom and plunged the plug at the bottom of the bath. He started the water and drizzled his berry-scented body wash at the base of the stream. Bubbles started to form as he left the bathroom.

The roar was comforting. Dan stood lengthily watching the water rise. He slowly ditched his shirt and sat motionless. His eyes carrying bags and his skin growing pale. Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Would like me to join you?" He asked softly. Feeling the bang of his eradicating heart beat preparing for a rejection. Instead, Dan nodded and dropped his drawers to the floor. He smiled as he stripped next to him.

Phil got in first, testing the water temperature. Making sure it was going to leave tinted skin and steamy fingers. Dan sat in front of him, lowering himself down and having the water overflow onto the tile. That didn't matter to either of them. Phil took the cup that was next to the sink and poured water all down Dan's back. Making sure his shoulders were kept covered by the hot water. Their legs intertwined and Phil's chest was against Dan's back. It was tight, but that also didn't matter to either of them. 

Silence sat between them, watching Dan cup water within his palms and letting it drip into the bath. Phil giggled, "you remember how this morning I answered the door at like 3 am? I think I'm going to make a video about that." 

"Hmm." Dan managed back. Phil took the cup and poured water over Dan's head.

"I never thought I'd be a sleep walker. We better keep the balcony door locked." He chuckled again, trying to take Dan's mind elsewhere. 

"Well you snore and sleep talk too so..." He slurred from his mouth, having a relieved feeling wash over Phil. They let their hands play in the water, tapping and drawing waves and currents through the spaces allowed. 

"Hand me the shampoo?" Phil uncapped it and made a lather in his hands and greeted his fingertips to Dan's scalp. Massaging into the thickness and the grease and the sweat. Dan hummed as Phil kept massaging, letting his fingernails draw back and forth, making sure every inch of Dan's scalp was more than covered in a white foam. He took his time losing himself in the swirl of Dan's dark hair and soap. "Tilt your head back" he muttered. Dan obliged. Tipping his head towards Phil letting him wash thoroughly without letting any soapy water run down his forehead and into his eyes. 

They sat in silence again, but Phil made a purpose of himself. He began to rub tiny circles into Dan's shoulders and back with the pads of his fingers. Adding pressure and massaging up and down. Moving up and down from the top of his neck down to the small of his back. Dan shuddered a few times. "Quit it, you're giving me chills." 

Phil laughed out a breath, "That's the point." He rested his chin on Dan's shoulder and moved his hands around to Dan's thighs and legs. He let his fingernails rest against Dan's skin and glided them up and down, leaving red marks due to the softness of the skin from the water. Dan hummed again, leaning back into Phil. Watching his hands tickle and dance across his skin within the bubbled bath. Phil liked to do whatever he could to make sure Dan could feel. Even the most simple of touches were the most important. Dan could be so far out of his head that he wouldn't remember what was real or not. He moved up to his chest and drew down towards his stomach. Phil's hands wrapped back around and had his nails skid up along Dan's arms back to the base of his shoulders. He kept scratching Dan's back until he unplugged the plunger and decided he was done. 

Wrapped in a clean towel Phil laid out some fresh pajamas for Dan to change into, even though it was barely 6 pm. He left the room for himself to do the same. When he knocked back on Dan's door and allowed himself to enter, Dan was tucked into his bed. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off, the only light coming from the desktop of his iMac. 

Phil sighed batting away a damp hair from his forehead, "Let me know if you need anything." He said about to close the door. 

"Wait, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thank you. It means a lot to me." 

Phil smiled, "Of course, any time. Do you want anything?"

He shifted in his bed, "Can you just lay with me? Just for a bit?" Phil climbed into bed with him without question, keeping his distance knowing Dan wasn't in the mood for a cuddle session. 

They sat for a moment, listening to the buzz of Dan's running computer, "Do you want me to read to you or something?" 

Dan laughed, an actual laugh he burrowed into his pillow. Phil echoed him. "Sure. If you want." He laughed again. 

"What? Why is that so funny?" 

"It's just. Nothing. You're cute."

Phil chuckled again, "Well I can't just  _sit_ here, I'll go crazy." 

"Welcome to my world." Dan said coming down from giggles. He looked at Phil with a sparkle in his eye again. Phil took out his phone and started reading aloud his Twitter feed, stumbling over words while his hand found Dan's head. Having his fingers lazily craze the damp curls lull Dan to sleep at 6 pm on a summer's day.


End file.
